violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Naxi
Naxi (Na/ty and Ma/'xi') is the friendship/romantic pairing between Naty and Maxi. For the real life pairing of Facundo Gambandé and Alba Rico, see Albundo. History At first, Maxi and Naty are part of different groups and seem to dislike each other. Their relationship starts when Naty stands up to Ludmila for the first time and the latter ends their "friendship". Naty is devastated, because Ludmila makes her life a living hell. The only person she can count on is the Maxi. He does everything he can to make her feel better. Although Maxi is known for falling for many different girls, he really does fall in love with Naty and tries to tell her. But Naty returns to Ludmila, leaving Maxi heartbroken. However, they haven't forgotten each other. They keep thinking about each other and realize that they are in love. They write love letters to one another in which confess their feelings. Unfortunately, Ludmila replaces Naty's letter to Maxi with a different one and gets rid of Maxi's letter to Naty. Maxi reads the letter and, thinking that Naty had written it, believes that she dislikes him. The next day, he is angry and tells her about the letter. Naty realizes that Ludmila had written it. She confronts her and ends their friendship again. Naty tells Maxi everything. They finally tell each other how they feel and become a couple. But there are problems once again when Ludmila tells Naty about Andres and Maxi's bet that they will be with a girl by the end of the year. She doesn't believe it at first, but Andres confirms it. Naty is mad at Maxi and tells him that she is tired of everyone treating her like an object, like she doesn't have feelings like any other person. When Broduey's cousin Valeria comes to Studio 21, she spends a lot of time with him and Maxi. Naty is jealous, thinking that she is flirting with him. When Naty and Camila overhear the three talking about making someone jealous, they think that Maxi and Broduey want to make them jealous. In reality, they are planning to make Valeria's boyfriend jealous. When Naty and Camila confront them about it, they make it clear that they still have feelings for Maxi and Broduey, respectively. Naty and Maxi's relationship is on the right track again. Maxi keeps defending her and tells Ludmila that Naty is much better without her. Naty really appreciates everything Maxi does for her. When Naty hurts her leg because of Ludmila, Maxi tries to prove that it wasn't an accident. She realizes that he really cares about her a lot. Trademarks Song The Naxi song is "Always Dancing", because Maxi's group and Naty's group mixed their own song into a new song. Episode Color Place The Naxi place is the Studio 21, because they spend all the time together on the Studio. Similarities *Both have curly and black hair. *Both they like each other. *Both have name with 4 letters (Maxi and Naty). *Both attend in the same Studio. *Both always try to find their true love but the most time they failed. *Both have nicknames (Naty - Natalia ; Maxi - Maximiliano). *It's possible that they have the same height. *Both are a little awkward. *Both hate when Ludmila interrupt their moments. Gallery Trivia *At first, Naty and Maxi doesn't feld anything for each other and they aren't friends or enemies. *Maxi just hate Ludmila, but he doesn't hate Naty and Naty doesn't hate Maxi. *Sometimes they have a little fight, but is always induced by Ludmila. *Camila and Francesca them. *In Spanish, people that ship them is called Naxistas. Category:Pairings